Two Brits, An American, And Doctor With Questionable Credentials
by oreoluvver
Summary: " At the end of the alley, however, was the real anomaly. A blue box was sitting there, completely out of place in modern New York."
1. A New Discovery

**Chapter 1: An Interesting New Discovery**

Captain Steven Rogers was having a reasonably good morning. He'd managed to get a few hours of sleep, which was an usual occurrence for him, and woke up before his alarm shrilly pounded out a rude wake up call. This allowed him to go for his jog before the streets became congested with early morning traffic.

As his feet pounded the pavement, he inhaled the crisp New York air. It was a bit chilly, and although it was only early October, he suspected it would snow soon. As the captain ran, he thought over the breakfast options awaiting him at home. He knew that there was bacon and eggs, and he'd already had a cup of coffee, so there was that. However, Steve was a particular sort of man. The sort of man who absolutely HAD to have toast with his eggs. Unfortunately, he was also the sort of man who was always out of bread.

With a huff of impatience, his breath turning into a cloud of condensation in the frosty air, he turned a corner and headed to a small shop he'd often passed without a second thought. He was reluctant to detour from his usual routine, but he needed bread, and the delay hadn't taken him too far from the tower. The bell jingled overhead as he pushed open the door, feeling the heat hit him like a blow to the face. Steve glanced around the shop, taking in the neatly stocked shelves and the display of candy bars near the cash register. Sweets were one of his weaknesses, and he would probably end up treating himself to a Three Musketeers before he left the shop. A small blonde was seated behind the register, sipping a latte. She was wearing a red apron over a white sweater, and skintight jeans hugged her legs. They were ripped and torn, and to top it all off, her feet were clad in knee high brown boots made of some kind of leather. Steve would never understand the new fashion trends. Why would someone pay a ton of money for jeans with rips in them? Or wear boots if it wasn't practical?

Shaking his head at the youth of today, Steve located the shelf with bread and grabbed a loaf. He could feel the girl's eyes follow him as he walked across the store, and it made him slightly uncomfortable. Her face was one of concentration and thought, and Steve concluded that she was probably trying to figure out where she'd seen him before. Casting a paranoid glance at the security camera, he made his way over to the register. As he got closer, adding a candy bar to his purchase, the blonde's face lit up.  
>"You're Captain America!" She squealed, excited.<br>Steve nodded uncomfortably, feeling her blue eyes look him over, lingering too long on some places. He cleared his throat, and she jumped, looking up.  
>"Sorry!" She squeaked, scanning the bread. "Your total is two dollars and ninety-two cents!"<p>

Steve sighed as he pulled out his wallet. Things were so much more expensive nowadays. Not that it had much impact on his finances. His bank account had been collecting interest since the 1940s, so he was pretty well off. A big change from the circumstances he'd grown up with.  
>"It"s going to snow soon!" She announced, bagging his groceries.<br>"Yes." The Captain agreed, ready to get out of there. This short little detour had taken more of his time than he wanted it to.  
>"Winter is a great time to stay in and cuddle... I just don't have anyone to cuddle with this year." She looked away for a minute, downcast. "D-do you think maybe we could catch a movie together later on? Or go to this little club my friend owns? I bet you're a great dancer!" She seemed pretty shy when she said that, which was a contrast to her earlier perkiness.<br>"I'm sorry," Steve began, glancing down at her crooked name tag. "erm.. Jessica..I really don't know you..."  
>"But we could get to know each other!"She insisted, biting her lip.<br>"I really can't. I'm sorry, but there was someone else...and I'm really not over her yet." As he said it, the image of Peggy Carter popped into his head. The first day he'd met her, he thought she was beautiful. He didn't think he'd ever have a chance, but she was so gorgeous. Then, as they spent more time together, and grew closer, there was an undeniable connection. And when he kissed her, a rushed, final farewell kiss, he could hardly bear to let her go. Yet before it was all said and done, he'd let her down. And he wasn't sure if he'd ever completely forgive himself for breaking her heart. But there was one thing he was positive about: he'd never dance with anyone else.

Jessica's face turned sympathetic immediately. She handed him his bags, gently touching his shoulder.  
>"I know how you feel. I'm sorry for pressuring you. I've lost people before. Have a nice day, and don't worry about me."<br>Steve swallowed, staring at the ground. He was having a flashback. Memories of the past flooded his mind, rushing by in a split second. He felt sick, and his knees started shaking. Then, just as soon as it started, the flashback was gone. He nodded once to Jessica, picked his head up, and rubbed his temples. The flashbacks were getting worse. He'd have to ask Banner about them when he got back the tower. With a little wave to Jessica, he exited the shop.

It was only a short walk back to the tower, but now that he was walking Steve felt the chill through his thin sweats. It hadn't been so bad when he was running. When he was about a block away from the tower, he felt like a snowman. It seemed as if he'd been walking forever. He'd unwrapped his candy bar and was chewing thoughtfully as he walked, his mind stuck in another time. It wasn't long before a strange sound roused him from his daydreaming. It sounded like a siren, or two pieces of metal grating together. It was an atrocious shriek, and Steve dropped his bag, covering his ears. He'd had super hearing ever since the procedure, and the sound was absolutely horrifying for him to hear. After a moment or two, the sound died down. Steve felt a strange urge to investigate. The sound had come from one of the alleys beside the tower, so that's where he headed.

As he approached, he slowed down, feeling reason take over. He couldn't afford to get himself into a dangerous situation. Hugging the front of the short brick building beside Stark's home, he slid towards the alley, cautiously peering around the corner. The ground in the alley was damp, composed of loose dirt and gravel. The sides of the dark nook between buildings was lined with trash containers and a dumpster. Two stray cats chased each other around a tall silver can, hissing and spitting. One was a small black feline with glowing green eyes, and it's counterpart a was a huge red tabby. At the end of the alley, however, was the real anomaly. A blue box was sitting there, completely out of place in modern New York._  
><em>

_Much like me, _Steve thought sadly, moving closer to examine the strange artifact. It had the words " police public call box" across the top, and beneath that two windows glowed brightly, like there was a light source inside. Scratching his chin, he looked around the alley to see if there were any other possible sources of the noise. Finding nothing, he turned back to the strange box. Right as he decided things couldn't get any weirder, the door slowly creaked open.


	2. The Doctor Encounters a Disgruntled God

**Chapter 2: The Doctor Encounters a Disgruntled God**

Steve watched, his eyes wide, as the door slowly creaked open. He was unable to process what he was seeing, convinced it was merely a side effect of the multiple drugs SHIELD had put him on to counteract the ill effects of the ice. He watched, stunned, as a man stepped out into the alley. He was turned sideways, facing someone still inside the box. From where Steve was standing, it was a miracle that the door hadn't hit him, but he was paralyzed, too shocked to move from his spot. The man who had emerged was tall and slender, an easygoing smile stretched across his lips. He had short, dark hair that stuck up in the front. He was wearing a neat, navy blue suit, with a long jacket and a red tie. In contrast to the formality of his appearance, his shoes were bright red Converse, a brand which Steve had often heard Tony speak of, but never had the pleasure of wearing himself.  
>"Here we are!" The man announced, still facing his counterpart in the box. Steve noted his accent. It wasn't odd to encounter foreigners in New York, but most of the time they weren't raving British lunatics emerging from strange blue boxes.<br>"Welcome to the Congo!" The stranger grinned at whoever he was addressing, completely oblivious to anything else. Although Steve was still confused, he was pretty sure this guy was even more lost than he was. After the man made the announcement, a giggling woman stepped out. She had straight, shoulder length blonde hair, and was wearing a pink t-shirt and a pair of jeans. When she stepped out of the box, she swung the door open further than the man, and it whacked Steve in the face. With a startled cry, he jumped backwards, holding his nose.  
>The man turned, surprised. He seemed completely startled to see Steve standing there.<br>"I just realized some things." He announced, his eyebrows shooting up." One. You are probably very confused right now." He pointed to Steve, obviously referring to him. "Two, my shoe is untied!" With much gusto, he bent over and retied the offending shoelace. "And three. We are NOT in the Congo!"  
>The woman snorted, still giggly. "No kidding!"<br>"Who are you people?!" Steve cried, holding his nose and staring at the two mysterious figures. The woman also had an accent, but the fact that they came from across the pond gave no clue as to how they appeared in the box.  
>"Excellent question!" said the man, "I'm the doctor, and this is Rose Tyler."<br>"Doctor Who?" Steve inquired curiously.  
>"Exactly!" Rose answered, grinning.<br>Steve sighed and rubbed his head. He hadn't had any breakfast yet.  
>"Who are you?" The Doctor asked, cocking an eyebrow.<br>"Captain Steve Rogers, leader of the Avengers." Steve snapped, "And whatever you think you're doing here, I advise you not to. We protect the city, and we do it well." The threat probably would've held more weight if he hadn't been holding his nose, an action which turned his usually commanding voice into that of a ten year old. A ten year old girl who was obsessed with ponies and cherry lip gloss, spending her days writing in a cupcake scented diary with a glittery purple pen. The opposite of imposing.  
>"Oh, yeah yeah. Troublesome lot, aren't ya?" The Doctor rolled his eyes, not intimidated in the slightest. The next thing Steve knew, he was blinded by a bright blue light.<br>"He's giving off a strange sort of energy." The Doctor observed, and there was a small click as the light vanished. Unable to see, the supersoldier blinked, shaking his head. Upon regaining his sight, he saw that the Doctor was holding a funny sort of flashlight. It vaguely reminded Steve of one of Tony's tools.  
>"What the hell?"<br>"It's a sonic screwdriver." Rose explained, crossing her arms. Steve wasn't quite sure what that was, but it sounded sort of dangerous.  
>"Look, I don't know who you are or what you want, but you're going to have to come with me."<br>"Allons-y!" The Doctor grinned like a mad man, and Rose laughed.  
>Steve snarled softly and nodded towards the tower. He didn't speak other languages.<br>"Let's go." He commanded.  
>"But that's what I said!" The Doctor insisted, exiting the alley. Rose walked beside him, and Steve decided on a theory that stated the two of them were a couple. They talked softly as they walked, and every so often Rose would giggle. The captain brought up the rear, keeping a watchful eye on his two new discoveries.<br>It only took a few seconds for the group to reach the front doors of the building. The pair looked amazed at the height of the skyscraper, and Steve smirked at their awestruck expressions. It hadn't been long since that was him, wondering at how the concrete and glass monstrosities had come to stand over the city.  
>"There's something up there." The Doctor said, and Steve frowned.<br>"What do you mean, something's up there?" Maybe they hadn't been marveling at the futuristic architecture, perhaps it was something else that had caught their attention. Without answering, the Doctor tore open the door and sprinted into the lobby. Rose followed in close pursuit.  
>"Wait!" Steve yelled, running after them. He could have easily caught up with the pair, if it weren't for the Norse god of Thunder who decided to do that for him. Thor was exiting the elevator when the Doctor slammed into him, his shoes squeaking on the tile. Being the nice guy that he was, Thor caught the Doctor before he fell, wrapping his massive hand around the poor guy's throat and slamming him into the nearest wall.<br>"Why art thou in this realm, foul beast?" The god snarled, glaring at the Doctor.  
>"You two know each other?" Steve asked, faintly amused. The Doctor's feet were dangling an inch or so above the ground, and his face was turning an interesting shade of blue, but Steve wasn't worried about any real harm being done.<br>"He ruined a portion of Asgard's palace." Thor growled, his face inches away from his unfortunate victim's. The Doctor managed to work his slender finger's under the God's beefy ones, prying them off his throat enough to get a little air.  
>"I saved Asgard from utter destruction!" He protested, gasping for oxygen.<br>"Ease off, Thor." Steve commanded, crossing his arms.  
>With a small snarl, the Asgardian opened his hand. The Doctor hit the floor, grateful. Rose, who had been watching with wide eyes, shared a glance with her traveling partner. In some sort of unspoken agreement, the Doctor rolled under Thor's arms and sprung to his feet, dashing into the elevator. Rose followed him, her feet pounding the glassy tile floor that some underpaid staff member had recently spent hours scrubbing. Steve was caught off guard by their sudden speed, and reached the elevator just in time to have the reinforced steel doors slam shut in his face. Two not-quite-humans were now loose in the tower, and it was Steve's fault. Tony was going to KILL him.<br>~~~

Author's Note:  
>I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, I wrote it during my dreadfully boring second period class. I'd like to thank all my readers and everyone who left me a review. You're awesome! I love hearing from you, so please, leave a review! Reviews remind me to write more, which means faster updates! So leave a review, if the thought should happen to cross your mind! Have a merry Christmashappy Holidays!  
>More chapters shall come,<br>The Author :)


	3. Ninja Unicorns With Sharks For Arms

**Chapter 3: Ninja Unicorns With Sharks For Arms**

Steve felt his heart sink as he considered the possibilities. There was no way to tell where the pair would end up. Stark had floors and floors of weapons just laying around, and heaven knows what kind of creations he'd come up with. For all he knew, there could be freeze rays, lava cannons, ninja unicorns with sharks for arms...  
>"Sir, they're headed for the roof." The posh voice of Tony's computerized butler cut through the air, startling Steve. For a second he tensed, having forgotten about Stark's odd assistant. After a second, his memory returned, and his senior moment came to an end.<br>"Thank you, JARVIS." He acknowledged, then headed for the stairs. He would probably have just enough time to grab his shield and get to the roof before they caused too much trouble.  
>Thor nearly sprinted past Cap, his teeth bared. Mjolnir was in his grip, held tightly in one large hand. The Asgardian's hideously tacky cape fluttered behind him, presenting Steve with a tantalizing opportunity. He reached out and grabbed a fistful of the fabric, holding the mighty God of Thunder back with only one hand.<br>"Just where do you think you're going?" Steve demanded, raising one eyebrow.  
>Thor stopped, turning and ripping his cape out of the captain's grasp.<br>"You are not going up there." Steve put a hand on the door, fixing Thor with a stern look.  
>"As if a single mortal could keep me put."<br>With a little sigh, Steve glanced at his watch. He hated wasting time, but he had to know what was so awful about his newest discovery.  
>"Why don't you tell me what happened with you and the Doctor?" He gently suggested, crossing his arms and leaning up against the wall. Thor stared off into space, and Steve's eye's followed, half expecting for a flashback to appear suspended above the elevator.<br>"It all started about 3500 years ago, when I was a mere boy of 1500. Twas a sunny day in the realm of Asgard-"  
>"Whoa whoa whoa!" Steve interrupted, waving his hands. "You expect me to believe that this doctor fellow is older than 3500 years old?"<br>Thor rubbed his forehead and pushed some of his golden locks away from his face.  
>"You have the intelligence of a Bilgesnipe. The Doctor's box can travel time as well as distance."<br>Steve let out a small gasp, suddenly realizing all the possibilities. _Time? He can travel through time... i wonder if- _His thought was cut off when Thor continued his story.  
>"Anyway, as I was saying before you so thoughtlessly decided to cut in, I was in the middle of lessons with my tutor when it happened. All morning I had been enviously staring out the window, watching as the brave warriors of my father's forces ran drills in the golden sun. My brother was there too, but he was a better pupil, his nose in that ridiculous spell book of his. I was in the middle of copying the answers to our arithmetic exam when I first heard it speak. Out of the shadows had come a metallic voice, saying-"<br>"Exterminate!"  
>Thor gave Steve a strange look. "That's exactly what it sounded like. How did thou come into this knowledge?"<br>Steve spoke slowly and deliberately, tense and on high alert. "Thor, that wasn't me."  
>Both heroes turned at the same time, looking at the revolving doors Steve had entered through mere moments earlier. A strange metallic creation was going around and around, seemingly unable to exit the spinning glass panels. It was a little over five feet tall, and had various appendages on the front. The topmost one was telescopic, and had an eerie blue glow coming from it. Steve guessed that it was a lens of some kind that allowed the odd robot's controller to see. The bottom part of the bot had large bumps arranged in neat rows, but the top was a smooth cap.<br>"Exterminate!" it cried again in its harsh robotic monotone. It seemed frustrated with it's pointless revolution. Steve would've figured that one of Stark's robots would be able to figure out a revolving door, but sometimes the genius got lazy and forgot to program the essentials.  
>Finally, the device stopped moving, seemingly stumped. Perhaps some mechanical mishap had caused a short circuit.<br>"What in the hell is that?" A familiar voice exclaimed, speaking Steve's thoughts aloud. Both Avengers turned to see Tony Stark stepping out of the elevator, an expression of disgust on his face.  
>"Wait! If it isn't yours, what is it doing here?" Steve exclaimed, suddenly realizing his mistake in concluding that the robot was Stark's. Behind the thin glass panels that had befuddled the brainless bit of metal, it extended one of its arm-like extensions. There was a soft whirring sound, and then a bright blast of blue shattered the glass, sending shards flying through the lobby.<br>"Whatever it wants!" Tony remarked, scrabbling to the elevator. Alarmed, Steve and Thor followed his lead.  
>Tony immediately started smacking buttons, and the elevator lurched upwards, causing Steve to feel sick to his stomach. Of course, he already felt nauseous, even before stepping into the rattling deathtrap that he was currently standing in. He felt responsible for the whole mess. Whatever was in the lobby had to do with the Doctor, he was sure of it. And he was the one who'd found the Doctor in the first place. The elevator jerked to a stop after a few seconds, the doors opening with a soft ding. They'd ended up on Steve's floor, where his rooms were. Tony's frantic button slamming had been a little more accurate than expected.<br>"I'll meet you on the roof." The supersoldier said assertively, dashing out of the elevator.  
>"WAIT!" Tony yelled, a second too late. His cry echoed off the closing metal doors, never quite reaching Steve's ears. With a sulky scowl, the billionaire slouched against the back wall. A painful thump on the shoulder from a rather large hand did little to comfort the disgruntled genius as they headed upwards, to the roof. As soon as he figured out what was going on, Steve was a dead man.<p> 


End file.
